


Dadstiel

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean ezután extra szeretetre szorul, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel parenting, Domestic destiel, M/M, a gyereknevelés már csak ilyen, a hétfő reggelek mindig szarok, a sör az fontos, elvileg vicces - gyakorlatilag annyira nem, humoros, pimasz!Claire, reménykedő!Castiel
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: Kétszáz szavacskából álló Destiel és Claire Novak szösz, avagy a gyereknevelés árnyoldalai.





	

\- Claire, pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem indítottatok a legjobban, mikor először találkoztatok – köszörültem meg a torkomat zavartan, majd egy Deantől kapott bátorító kézszorítás után folytattam. – Én... elhiszem, hogy némi időre van szükséged, ezért abszolút nem áll szándékomban siettetni a dolgot. Ugyanakkor, most, hogy együtt lakunk, értékelném, ha megszűnne az ellenségeskedés, és a közeljövőben sikerülne kettőtöknek is egy hullámhosszra jutni. Khm... nem kétlem, hogy ez új, talán kellemetlen is a szemszögedből, de... hidd el, biztosra tudom; ha próbálkoztok, előbb-utóbb megtaláljátok a közös hangot – mosolyogtam rá biztatóan.  
Claire fél percig pislogás nélkül, „ezt nem mondhatod komolyan” grimasszal az arcán meredt rám. Mikor már elviselhetetlen volt a szobában lévő kínos csend, egyszerűen így szólt: Ugye tudod, hogy embereket ölt?

Dean ebben a pillanatban fogta magát, és szó nélkül kiment a konyhába. Gyanítottam, hogy inni akar egy sört.

\- Figyelj... – vakartam meg az orrnyergemet frusztráltan. Egy pillanatra leblokkoltam: fogalmam sem volt, mivel kontrázhatnék rá az egyébként telitalálatos megállapításra. – Hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudok mit mondani. Tudod... öhm... hozzád hasonlóan ő is emberből van, aki olykor hibázik... azt hiszem, neki is lehet egyszer az életben egy igazán rossz hétfő reggele – vontam vállat tehetetlenül, jobb magyarázat híján, majd Dean után mentem.

Nekem is kellett egy sör.


End file.
